1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image photographing method for sharing a shared image between a plurality of users of a plurality of cameras, the shared image being a plurality of images obtained by photographing an identical subject with the plurality of cameras or an image generated from the plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to a method for sharing an image (an still image and a moving image) between persons who are at a place during traveling or event participation, there is a method in which a server judges a degree of similarity of a subject or positional information indicating that the persons are near the subject to temporarily makes a shared group (PTL 1). In integrating the images from the plurality of cameras to perform construction of a virtual reality space or three-dimensional reconfiguration of the subject, it is necessary to know a positional relationship of a plurality of cameras (NPL 1). As to a method for estimating a camera position with no use of the plurality of camera images, there is a method for estimating the camera position by photographing blinking of a light emitting element with a camera (PTL 2). As to a method for correcting an imaging time deviation between cameras, there is a method for synchronizing the plurality of cameras with each other based on specific visual events such as a flash light and a door opening or closing operation in an image (PTL 3).